


From Your Voice To the Future

by Ameftowriter



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Voice Mimicry, gen comes to help him feel better, senku is sick, well there is a small background sengen but that isn't the focus of the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameftowriter/pseuds/Ameftowriter
Summary: Senku has fallen terribly ill. While everyone struggles to find a way to cure him, Gen thinks of a way to, help him, in a way even he didn't expect.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 243





	From Your Voice To the Future

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this fancomic within his art gallery](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/541324) by ♨️. 



> Hey! Here's another one while I try to recover from my slump. It was inspired by that fancomic I saw on pixiv though that one is a more heartbreaking, heartwrenching one. Though thanks to the wonderful people at the Dr. Stone discord server, I managed to write this down in one sitting then took me ages to edit. But here it is.
> 
> Special thanks to Hadrian for enabling me with this fic XD and BlueShadow for the proofread!

Gen was afraid. Deathly afraid. He didn't know what to do. He wasn’t great at science like Senku or even Chrome for that matter. He was more helpful when gathering and making things, rather than trying to cure than to try to cure the man but every treatment they've thrown at him didn’t seem to work. Even when Senku suggested it, it failed miserably. There was nothing they could use to treat him. And it just seemed that his condition got worse and worse each passing day.

He then held Senku's hands. He looked at the scientist who was obviously in pain and sweating buckets even if his skin felt cold and clammy to the touch. He began wracking his brain for anything. Just anything that could at least ease Senku's pain.

That's when it hit him.

He’d heard from Ruri and Senku about the founder of the village, Ishigami Byakuya, who was also Senku's father. He had obviously heard of him before. After all, it was rare for a japanese to be an astronaut. He was all over the news for a while. After, he had heard the story behind the founding of this village, and even the final message to Senku. And even that record that was left behind. 

Gen gritted his teeth and released his grip.

He hasn't done "that" in a while, not since the Stone Wars, almost a year ago. It's not that he couldn’t do it, it's just… just...

Gen shook his head, as he tried to get rid of any hesitation. He had to do this. For Senku's sake.

"Senku... Senku!" A very very familiar voice rang in Senku's ears. The scientist opened his eyes and there. Right there he saw him...

"Senku! What's wrong?" The man spoke to him with great concern, "I heard you were sick. So I rushed right in here! So I can tend to you!"

Senku couldn't speak. His dry throat just became even drier than before.

"It's okay... It's okay..." He reassured him as he reached over to put his warm hand over Senku's forehead. "It's me... Your dad is here, okay? It's going to be okay, Senku..."

"D-dad?" Senku manage to say ever so weakly, "Dad...? Is that..."

"Yes it's me, Senku." He felt his hands were grasped to tightly as if his dad never wanted to let go.

"Everything's gonna be okay..." Gen used his voice mimicry to fully imitate Byakuya's voice. He had only heard a bit of it from the news reports and the record. But he hoped it was enough.

Senku felt it. He really felt it. The hands that grasped tightly to his, they were so smooth despite them being rough and calloused, and warm despite his cold skin. They were loving and gentle. It reminded him of those times in the playground, as he and his father would watch the moon and the stars, dreaming of space. The safety and comfort he felt whenever his dad held his hands. "It... It really is you... Dad..."

Gen held himself back so as not to tear up or let his voice crack, not even for a second. His small, slender hands grasped Senku's so tightly, his own nails were starting to dig through the skin. 

When Senku told him that he really was his dad. 

Gen's mind went blank for a moment.

_ 'Senku-chan really thinks I'm his father from just the voice alone. Even if my hands could never be like a full grown man's. The fact he called me his dad…' _

He cursed himself for his decision on this. But there was nothing else he could think of that could help Senku. So he continued playing along.

"Senku..." Gen began mimicking Byakuya's voice again, "You've done so much. So much for this village, for your friends, for the world. It must be so hard to carry this weight on your shoulders. Especially since, since you're just a teenager."

Gen nearly felt his voice crack and had to stop.

"But..." Gen continued as he wondered if any of what he's saying would be something Byakuya would say to Senku. "But you mustn't give up! No matter what! I believe in you, my son. I know you can do it. I know you can bring back civilization from scratch. I know you'll bring back space exploration once more. Wasn't it your dream? To go to space?"

Senku felt the grip on his hands tighten again.

"I believe in you..." Gen spoke still in mimicry, "I trust you. You're my son. If there is one human being on this earth that could save humanity and bring back the world to its former glory. That would be you! Senku-ch.." 

Gen quickly released his hands to cover his mouth. He breathed out a curse, hoping that Senku didn't catch that last part.

"Dad?" Senku's hands were let go so suddenly. He didn't even have time to process what was said. "Dad? Wait... Where are you going? Wait! Please!"

Senku reached out... His hands extended outwards as if he wanted to grab something.

"Don't... Don't go..." His voice cracked as tears fell from his eyes. "Don't... Don't leave me..."

Gen was just in utter shock. Ishigami Senku, the proud, arrogant, confident man who swore to take back civilization, was... 

"Senku-chan..." He breathed out, quietly. 

"I'm here!" Gen then held Senku's outstretched hands, as he felt the desire swell in him. And continued to mimic Byakuya's voice, "I'm always here. I'm always here for you, Senku. Never forget that. For days, months, years, even tens and thousands of years from now. I will still be with you, no matter what!"

Gen walked closer to Senku as he gently held those hands and let them wrap around his waist. He leaned closer to him, as he held Senku close to hug him.

"Never forget that... Okay?" Gen just let the words flow out of his mouth, "I love you, my son..."

Senku felt the man walk closer to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. He thought it was smaller than before. Way smaller. When he was hugged, he was so sure, Byakuya was bigger than him. 

But at the same time, it was him.

When he spoke the words, "I love you." Tears once again welled up in his eyes and hugged him as tight as his strength would let him.

"I love you too, dad..."

They held each other like that for a good few minutes. Suddenly Gen felt a great weight fall on his side, he looked to see that Senku had collapsed on him. He panicked for a second until he saw that the scientist had just fallen asleep. He wondered if it was exhaustion, but when he (he tried to at least) gently laid Senku back to his bed, he saw that.... 

Well...

He saw Senku looking more relaxed and calm than he ever did, even before the sickness.

Gen smiled and was greatly relieved. He didn't think it would actually work. He laughed to himself knowing what he used to do, to pretend to be a man he could never be, actually helped someone he cared for, too much, to be precise. But those feelings had to be set aside for now.

He then laid the blankets back to cover Senku once more. And he kissed him on the forehead. 

Gen slowly got up as to not disturb the sleeping scientist and quietly left the room.


End file.
